Of Ki Blasts and Demon Swords
by sydsyd1134
Summary: While searching for the Black Star Dragonballs, Pan, Trunks, Giru, and Goku are sucked into the Feudal Era. Goku, stuck as a SSJ4 and mistaken for a monkey demon must help a certain hanyou and his friends defeat their enemy and find their way home.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Dragonball GT or Inuyasha. DBZGT belongs to Akira Toriyama and Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. In this story Goku already knows how to go Super Sayain 4. Why? Because he's so god damn sexy in that form and it works with the story! For all you SSJ4 Goku fans, Goku will be in that form for most of the story. Thank you... please enjoy!

Chapter 1: Time Tumble

Goku concentrated. His new opponent was tricky, clever in fact. Much more clever than he was that's for sure. He was in the middle of space in a Capsule Corp. spaceship made by his friend Bulma. It had been 5 months since the incident when his childhood foe the now elderly Emperor Pilaf discovered Kami's Lookout and tried to wish on the Black Star Dragonballs. By accident Pilaf wished Goku to the size and age of the child he once was. The Black Star Dragonballs were cursed to destroy Earth in a year, so he, his rival Vegeta and best friend Bulma's CEO of a son Trunks, along with his stowaway granddaughter Pan with robot Giru travel the universe in search of the Dragonballs.

Now the hero of the universe was in a trouble. It was do or die. "Don't do it grandpa," Pan pleaded.

"I have to Pan. It's my destiny…" Goku said mystically. Pan whimpered.

"You will never win Son Goku," the adversary said confidently. It had a robotic monotone of a voice.

"I give up…" Trunks sighed lowering his defenses

Goku took a deep breath and asked, "Straight Flush," Placing down a king, queen, jack, 10, and 9 of diamonds.

The adversary chuckled and announced, "Royal Flush! I win Goku!"

Trunks and Pan began to laugh. "Ha-ha Grandpa, Giru got you good!" Pan snickered. Goku furrowed his brow and in childish way, "How come I can always win in fights, but I can never win in card game?"

"Hee-hee you just suck Goku!" Giru said in his robotic voice doing a little victory jig on Pan's shoulder. Goku dropped his head and the other passengers just laughed. Soon after, Trunks went back to his job and pilot and Pan played with the little robot. Goku sat in the passenger's seat next to Trunks and started to wander into his own little world.

He decided to make small talk with Trunks, 'Can you still believe I'm a Super Sayain level 4?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah I know. Just make sure my dad doesn't find out. He'll kill me for not telling earlier and train even harder. He's already having trouble getting to level 3," Trunks warned. Goku just laughed nervously. Suddenly the ship began to rumble and lights began to flicker red. A siren was heard and the computer was shouting **"Danger, danger! Ship is to be sucked up by wormhole in less than 0.5 minutes."**

"W-what's going on Trunks?" Pan asked nervously.

"Did you hear the computer? We're being sucked up by a random wormhole!" Trunks almost screamed.

Goku's childish faced hardened in a flash of ki and light the once 12 year old Goku was replaced by a handsome full grown man with long wild black hair, bulking muscles, no shirt on, dark yellow gi pants with a blue cloth belt, black fighter boots, light blue wristbands, piercing yellow eyes with a red outline around them making them look more menacing, and strangely he was almost entirely cover in light red fur except for a part of his chest, face, ears, and hand. Also sprouting from his rear was a tail with the color that matched his fur.

In his more mature and cool sounding voice Goku said, "I'm going to push the ship out of the wormhole's path," and opened the door. With a strong wind sucking in papers and things; Goku quickly took a deep breath of oxygen and jumped out the door and closed it. Goku flew in front of the ship, a strong wind was blowing. Using his mighty godly strength began to push the ship to the right. Goku's eyes widened when he saw the wormhole, it was probably as big as the sun.

'_I have to do this quickly or we'll all be sucked up!'_ He though and he began pushing with all his might. Just then a meteorite slammed itself on the back of Goku's head. _'N-no...getting dark…damn bug hole…gotta save everyone…'_ Darkness was all he saw then. He drifted off. Pan saw this and rushed to the door. "I gotta save grandpa!" Pan announced before she felt Trunk's hand stop her.

"Pan no. I'll save Goku, man the control for me," Trunks ordered. Pan nodded and raced to the pilot's seat. Trunks took an oxygen mask and tank and strapped it on to him. Then he opened the door and flew off to still SSJ4 Goku who was drifting near the ship's side. Trunks grabbed Goku and threw him over his shoulder. Then he floated back into the ship.

"Pan, status report," Trunks gasped dropping Goku back onto the floor and taking off the oxygen mask. _'Man he's heavier in that form,'_

"Uh…is braking the controls and having 3 seconds until being sucked up by a wormhole a status report?" Pan asked sheepishly.

"What?!? Was the last thing Trunks yelped before the three conscious passengers screamed while being sucked into the wormhole.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Dragonball GT or Inuyasha. DBZGT belongs to Akira Toriyama and Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. In this story Goku already knows how to go Super Sayain 4. Why? Because he's so god damn sexy in that form and it works with the story! For all you SSJ4 Goku fans, Goku will be in that form for most of the story. Thank you... please enjoy!

Chapter 2: Monkeying Around

It was nighttime in the Feudal Era of Japan. Another day of Naraku-hunting and shard-finding and on fruitless, yet a day of traveling and demon slaying were all that happened these last few days. The handsome hanyou Inuyasha was sitting closely to his companion the reincarnated priestess Kagome. His other four comrades were Miroku the cursed monk, Sango the demon slayer, Kirara the cat demon, and Shippo the fox demon child were sleeping peacefully in the shrine they were staying at.

The only two that were awake was Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome was stargazing and breathed, "Wow. No matter how many times I see it every night, nothing can beat watching these starry skies."

Inuyasha snorted, "Feh, nothing special. I seem 'em every night."

"Yeah but in my era, you can't stargaze as easily without a clear night with no lights on and a telescope," Kagome explained. Then something caught her eye. "Oh Inuyasha look, a shooting star! Quickly make a wish!" she held her hands together and closed her eyes. _'I wish Inuyasha and I could stay together forever'_

IIIII

It so happened that the shooting star that Kagome saw, was in fact a certain spaceship with our other heroes in it. It crashed and dug a hole into a ground, de-rooting some trees in the process. The door was kicked up and out came Trunks, Pan with Giru on her shoulder, with still SSJ4 Goku with a new large bruise of the back of his head.

"Man what a ride. Hey Giru can you tell us where the heck we are?" Goku asked the little robot.

'Scanning…Scanning…Done!" The little robot dinged. "We are on planet Earth!"

Pan giggled, "Stop joking Giru, we were light years away from Earth. We can't possibly be back on Earth!"

"Not joking not joking! Wormhole has sent us to Earth!" Giru cried.

"Trunks, can wormholes do that?"

"I suppose. No one has ever come back from a wormhole to actually tell us." Trunks said thoughtfully. Goku just gave a cute confused expression. His tail was wagging slowly. What should we do now?" Goku asked.

"Maybe you should power down Grandpa," Pan suggested.

"Good idea!" Goku chirped. He with a flash of ki and light Goku…did not change whatsoever. H was still an adult covered in light red fur with a monkey tail (looking smoking hot). He looked at himself and saw now change with his appearance.

"Stop joking Grandpa, change back to a kid," Pan giggled nervously.

"I-I can't…" Goku voice creaked.

"What're you talking about Goku?" Trunks asked.

"I mean I can't change back. I-I'm stuck!"

"You can't be stuck Grandpa!" Pan cried. She sort of liked the idea of her grandfather being an adult again, but he was covered in light red fur with a light red tail and was shirtless and looked like a young adult. He looked anything but an average human.

"Well I am! I'm stuck as a SSJ4!" Goku exclaimed.

"Well let's go find some civilization and find a way to get back home. I need to figure out this Goku business…" Trunks said taking a leader role for this moment.

"Look down there." Pan said, pointing. "There's a village. Maybe someone there can tell us where we are."

They walked down into the valley and approached the village. There were several houses; all made of wood and looking run down. It was eerily quiet as they approached because there were no people outside. "I've seen house like these in history books and museums." Pan commented.

"Hello?" Trunks called out. "Is anyone there?"

No answer.

"Maybe there's no one here Trunks." Pan said quietly.

"No, I can defiantly sense people here." Goku said sharply, his clenched his fist tightly making his muscles flex a bit. The SSJ4 could sense something dark hanging around the area.

"We come in peace!" Pan called out to the empty village. In response a group of villagers emerged from the houses, armed with swords, pitchforks, axes, and torches. They marched right in front of Goku and the others and surrounded them.

"Hello," Trunks said nervously. "My name is Trunks, that's Pan and these are-"

"Never mind who they are," one of the male villagers said. "Just get rid of them."

"What?" Pam asked confused. "Why?"

"We don't want their kind here." The villager continued. Pan's eyebrows twitched, _'I know I've those clothes somewhere before. Maybe at summer festival…but somewhere else like in school,'_

"They're demons," the villager said. "Just look at them. They're horrible monsters. That man is a monkey demon, that one eyes creature probably an imp,"

"Hey!" Goku shouted. "Who're you calling a monkey? Sure I'm a little fuzzy with a tail but that doesn't mean you can call me a horrible monster!"

"Get back, monkey demon!" The villagers shouted at them, moving in with their weapons.

"Wait, let me explain," Trunks said. "We are just lost. We just want to know where we are and how we can get back there."

"Does that mean you've been traveling with these demons?" one of the villagers asked.

"Well, yeah, but they're not demons." Pan started to say.

"So what are they then?" Another villager asked.

"Well, they're hard to explain." Pan said furrowing her eyebrows. How are they going to explain to these people that her grandfather is an alien warrior and Giru a robot?

"So they are demons. And he's probably a demon too. Just look at his hair." A villager called out pointing at Trunks. "No human has lavender hair!"

"No, we're not demons!" Trunks shouted and thought. "And I have perfectly normal hair thank you!" '_How do these people come to these conclusions?'_

Suddenly a roar came from a nearby forest, followed by another roar. Soon after two big ogre-like monsters walked out of the woods. One was a dark shade of purple, the other a dark shade of red. Both stood over twelve feet tall, had sharp curling horns on their heads, and had long claws. They walked over to the village.

"Damn you demons!" The villagers shouted and ran away, scattering in different directions. "They brought their demon friends."

Only Goku, Trunks, Giru, and Pan did not run away.

"Those are demons?" Pan said, a little fear in her voice as the demons approached. Giru screamed and jumped and clanged on Trunk's face when the demons roared again.

"Get off, Giru." Trunks grumbled and pried him off.

"They're scary." Giru cried. "And big."

"Whatever they are," Goku said, getting in fighting position. "We will deal with them."

"Right!" Both Trunks and Pan said, getting into their fighting stances as well. They ran at the demons, first attacking the purple demon. Goku and Trunks flew around the demon's feet, striking at them many times, making the demon roar in pain. Then Pan used a ki blast and brought the demon down to its knees. It roared at the attackers and swiped at them, sending Trunks flying through the air. Goku then used his kame-hame-ha wave, blasting the demon's head. He let out a string of attacks, ending with another kame-hame-ha wave right in the demon's chest. There was a flash of light and the demon was gone.

The red demon immediately avenged his fallen comrade. He opened his mouth and a stream of fire came out. The fire got caught on Goku's tail and he ran around, trying to put it out. The demon then turned toward Pan and breathed fire again, but Pan blocked it with a ki blast sending it and the fire back in the demon's mouth. From out of nowhere Trunks appeared, flying at full speed and plowed into the demon, sending it flying. Goku began running to where the demon was about to land and blast his signature move at. The blast entered the demon's chest and, as with the other demon, there was a flash of light and then the demon was gone. The group then walked back to the village as the villagers began to reemerge from their hiding spots, hate in their eyes.

"I told you, they are demons! Get them!" The villagers shouted and chased Goku, Pan, Trunks and Giru away from the village.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Dragonball GT or Inuyasha. DBZGT belongs to Akira Toriyama and Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. In this story Goku already knows how to go Super Sayain 4. Why? Because he's so god damn sexy in that form and it works with the story! For all you SSJ4 Goku fans, Goku will be in that form for most of the story. Thank you... please enjoy!

Chapter 3: What is this Power, So Sudden and New?

"What a fool Inuyasha is," Naraku said in his private quarters. He sat on the floor, his baboon cloak dropped down so his head was revealed. "He and his friends' destruction are near, and soon I will have all the Shikon jewel shards." He was silent for a moment. "But what is this new power I sense? I have never felt anything like it before. It is not a demon or the power of the sacred jewel, so what could it be?"

He remained silent for a moment more.

"It will be a useful tool." Naraku said. "Yes, it will be very useful. Kagura, Kohaku." Naraku called out and both appeared from the shadows.

"Yes, Lord Naraku." Both said, Kagura with a little wave of her fan.

"I have a mission for you, Kagura," Naraku said. "I have felt a force appear recently, and I want you to investigate the source of it."

"Whatever." Kagura huffed waving he fan dramatically.

"Take this." Naraku said and gave her a jewel shard. "When you find the source give it the shard."

"Yes, but are you sure that is wise?" Kagura asked wary of Naraku. If he was so keen of finding what this new power was coming from, why did he insist on giving it a jewel shard?

"Do not question my decisions, Kagura," Naraku said firmly. "I would never give up a shard unless I wanted it. You should know that."

"Of course." She said. _'He's planning to either absorb this new power of use it against Inuyasha' _

"Now go and find the source, but Kagura," Naraku said. "Do not try and escape from me. You know what will happen if you try."  
Kagura gulped. "Yes, _**Lord**_ Naraku." She spat and disappeared back into the shadows.

"What task do you have for me, Lord Naraku?" Kohaku asked.

"I want you to lead Inuyasha and the others to the source of the new power. Make sure that they encounter each other. As I have planned one should destroy the other."

"Yes, Lord Naraku." Kohaku said and disappeared as well.

"Soon, Inuyasha," Naraku said. "Soon you and your companions will be destroyed and nothing will stand in my way." He paused again. Naraku pulled his white baboon cloak over his head. "And how I can use it for my own gain?" Then he disappeared within the shadows.

IIIII

After a difficult night of sleep, Goku and his companions woke up about midmorning. Trunks had reported that the ship was damaged and it would take a while repair. Goku wary of demons suggested each take shifts watching out for any approaching demons. Trunks had taken the last shift but had fallen asleep soon after.

"Trunks, you were supposed to stay awake!" Pan yelled at Trunks.

"Sorry, Pan." He said with a yawn.

"Well, I guess there's nothing we can do about it now," Pan said with a shrug. "But stay awake next time."

"Sure." Trunks said and stood up. After getting chased by the villagers they eventually escaped them and continued on their walk, still no idea where they were. They had encountered no other demons for the rest of the day and when the sun went down they had decided to rest for the night. After they got up this morning they searched some nearby trees and plants for food to eat and then continued on their way.

"We still don't know where we are." Trunks said as they walked.

"Maybe we'll find someone soon." Pan said. "What do you think, Grandpa?"

"We should just keep on walking for now," Goku said. "We should run into someone soon, and hopefully they'll help us."

"Or we'll run into something." Giru muttered.

"Like another demon." Pan gulped.

"Hopefully not, but at least wherever we are, it's nice." Goku said positively his tail swing behind him happily. It felt great to be tall and an adult again! Even if it meant dealing with mites and fleas itching and irritating his fur and all the shedding.

Before long they got tired of walking and took a break. They all stopped and sat down on the field. Goku suddenly sensed something in the sky. It was darker than the demons they faced at the village, but was full of mourn and regret. Pan and Trunks sensed it too.

"What's that?" Pan asked, pointing.

"What's what?" Giru asked.

"Over there." Trunks pointed again.

"I don't know," Goku said standing up and in an offensive stance. "But it's getting closer."

The shape in the sky continued to get closer, allowing them to see it more clearly. It was a giant feather, and sitting on it was a young woman. As she got closer, they saw that she had purple hair, purple eyes, and was a wearing an old styled multi-patterned and colored kimono dress. The woman landed right in front of them and got off the feather, which then emerged much smaller twirled in her hair. The woman held a old looking little fan. Trunks and Pan shot to their feet.

"Who are you?" Goku asked.

The woman waved her fan a little and gave a smile. "I am Kagura of the Wind," She said mystically waving her fan dramatically. "I have been searching for you." _'Hmph, I've been searching for a mere monkey demon what looks with that idiotic expression in his face. Naraku must be losing his touch. Yet he is handsome, there must be something more than meets the eye with this one…he's probably a daiyoukai like Sesshomaru. Heh…Lord of the Monkey Demons'. _She mused.

"You have?" Goku asked with a confused expression of her face.

"What is your name?" Kagura asked fanning herself.

"Son Goku," He said and then indicated towards his granddaughter and friends. "And these are-"

"My master has told me to give you this." Kagura said and she held out a sacred jewel shard.

"He has?" Goku asked as he took the shard out of her hand. The shard glowed bright as Goku held it up and looked at it. "What is it? Why are you giving this to me?"

"Because my master wishes for you to have it, and now it is yours." Kagura said simply. "It is something of great power and will be of much use to you."

"How do I use it?" Goku asked.

Kagura hesitated. "You will know when the time is right." She said again mystically. "I must leave you now. Keep on going in this direction. Eventually you will find what you are looking for. Goodbye Son Goku, until we meet again." She threw her small feather and it became the giant one again. She then got on it and flew away.

"Wait, Kagura, what do you mean by that?" Goku called out to her but Kagura did not answer, supposing she must not have heard her. He turned towards his friends.

"That was weird." Pan commented.

"It was." Trunks said. "Let me see that, Goku." Goku handed Trunks the shard. "There's something magical about this jewel." He said as he looked at it.

"Yeah I sensed that too. Do you know what it is?" Goku asked.

"No" Trunks replied simply.

"Kagura said that it will be much use to me. I wonder what she meant." Goku wondered. "At least she helped us a little. I wish she would have waited a moment longer so I can ask her where we are, and what exactly we are looking for."

"She didn't even talk to me or Trunks." Pan pouted.

"Yeah, there was something about her I didn't trust." Trunks agreed.

"Guys, she just helped us out," Goku said defending Kagura, and looked at the jewel shard. "And who knows? Maybe we are here for a reason. Let's keep going and find out why."

They continued on their way for their unknown destination.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Dragonball GT or Inuyasha. DBZGT belongs to Akira Toriyama and Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. In this story Goku already knows how to go Super Sayain 4. Why? Because he's so god damn sexy in that form and it works with the story! For all you SSJ4 Goku fans, Goku will be in that form for most of the story. Thank you... please enjoy!

Chapter 4: Clash! Bash! Inuyasha meets Dragonball GT!

"We're all ready to go, Inuyasha." Kagome said sweetly to her half demon friend. They had found a village that had just been under a recent demon attack. Fortunately no one was hurt and demons were destroyed but the villagers did not want to tell them too much information, especially with a half-demon currently visiting their village.

"Finally, now we can get back to finding Naraku." Inuyasha said confidently.

"It was strange the way he just left like that before," Kagome said. "It was like he was preoccupied or something." Reminded earlier that had an encounter with Naraku but he soon quickly left without a fight or word.

"Whatever." Inuyasha yawned as Miroku and Sango approached. "Did the villagers tell you anything else?"

"Since Inuyasha wasn't around to frighten them yes," Miroku said. "It seems a group of strange demons came into the village recently, saying that they were friendly. But soon after two more larger demons appeared but the three smaller ones destroyed them. But they say that it was just a ploy to let their guard down for the demons to destroy them all. They said one of them looked like a daiyoukai monkey demon, a girl, a young man with lavender hair, and a metallic one eyed imp."

"It all sounds rather strange." Sango pondered. "Why would demons try to act friendly and fight off other demons just to destroy a village?"

"Your right, the story doesn't make sense." Kagome said. She felt a head-ache coming on.

"Stupid villagers," Inuyasha snorted. "They think anyone that looks strange is a demon."

"Should we try to find these supposed demons?" Kagome asked.

"We could, the villagers told me the way they went." Miroku said and indicated the way. "They would only be a couple of hours ahead of us so if we hurry we can find them."

Suddenly Shippo and Kirara came running up to them. "Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled as he ran up. "Inuyasha!" He ran right into Inuyasha and knocked him over.

"Shippo, what's the matter with you?" Inuyasha shouted at the little fox demon.

"Kirara and I just saw Kohaku in the village!" Shippo said out of breath.

"What!" Sango exclaimed. "Kohaku is here?"

"It must be one of Naraku's plans." Kagome said sternly.

Inuyasha stood up and pushed Shippo away. "I'll deal with him." He pulled out Tetsusaiga. "Where was he?"

"I'm here, Inuyasha." Kohaku said in his mind controlled monotone voice and threw his chain sickle at Inuyasha, which he easily blocked. Kohaku retracted the sickle. They all turned to face Kohaku, still wearing his black demon hunter armor.

"Kohaku, what have you done this time?" Inuyasha called out, preparing to attack.

"Nothing yet, but I have been looking for you." Kohaku said simply.

"Looking for a fight?" Inuyasha growled.

"Yes but not here," Kohaku said distantly. "Follow me if you want to fight." He ran off.

"Should we follow him?" Kagome asked.

"It's probably a trap." Miroku guessed.

"Trap or no trap let's go after him." Inuyasha ordered. "And even if you guys won't I will." He ran off after Kohaku.

"Inuyasha wait!" Kagome called after him. "Oh, he never listens." She huffed getting on her bike.

"We better follow him." Miroku sighed.

"Right. Kirara." Sango said nodded toward Kirara. In a little whirlwind of fire Kirara transformed from her little kitten form into her big saber-toothed lioness form. They all got on her back. "Let's go, Kirara." Sango said and they were off, following Inuyasha.

They saw Inuyasha as he was running after Kohaku and Kirara increased her speed to catch up with him.

"Inuyasha, we should all stay together." Miroku called out to the arrogant hanyou.

"Whatever, as long as we catch up with Kohaku!" Inuyasha barked.

"I wonder why Kohaku would just appear and lead us on like this." Sango said quietly.

"It's probably another trap, set by Naraku." Miroku said wisely. "Best just to deal with it when the time comes."

"Right." Sango nodded.

They ran on through the field and soon saw Kohaku standing nearby. Inuyasha walked up to him, sword out, as the other got off Kirara.

"I'm going to finish you off." Inuyasha growled.

"Before you do that," Kohaku said slyly. "Wouldn't you first like to see the ones that attacked the village?"

"What did you say?" Inuyasha asked.

"There right over there." Kohaku said and pointed. Inuyasha looked where he was pointing and saw four figures walking away from them. He could not see them very well but they all looked very strange. When he looked back toward Kohaku, yet he was gone.

"Damn, got away again." Inuyasha cussed. "At least we found the ones that the villagers were talking about."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called as they all rode up to him. "What's wrong?"

"I found the creatures the villagers were talking about," Inuyasha said. "Kohaku led me to them."

"Where?" Kagome asked.

"Over there." Inuyasha said and pointed to the four walking away.

"Why would Kohaku do that?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know but we should find out." Inuyasha said and they all ran up to the four figures. They slowed down as they got closer, trying to creep up behind them. Flying above the three they saw several of Naraku's insects. "So this is another of Naraku's plots. Those must be more of his incarnations." Inuyasha growled lowly.

"Be careful, Inuyasha." Miroku whispered. "We don't know what they can do. But I don't think they are Naraku's incarnations. I don't sense any demon aura around them."

"You're right," Inuyasha relied quietly. "But whoever they are they shouldn't have teamed up with Naraku. Let's get them."

Inuyasha walked up to them.

"Hey, you all!" Inuyasha called out and they all turned around. Of the four, three were bizarre. One looked like a young adult daiyoukai monkey demon in humanoid form; this one was shirtless revealing a well muscular chest with dark yellow gi pants and blue cloth belt, he was covered in light read fur from his tail to most of his chest and arms. He had wild long black hair and stuck up a bit and piercing golden eyes with red outline that made them more menacing along with his bulky muscles. On his shoulder was metallic one red eyed imp.

There was a young man probably his age with bright blue eyes in strange clothing brown clothing with a blue bandana around his neck; he also peculiar lavender hair in a mushroom cut. The last one of this, walking between the other two, was the only one who looked normal. She had a human looking face, black hair and big black eyes. She wore an old orange bandana around her head; she also wore a red T-shirt that showed a bit of her midriff and stone-washed jeans and black boots.

"Yes?" The human, who sounded and looked like about thirteen of fourteen, asked.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked gruffly

"Walking." The boy answered matter-of-factly..

"No, I mean why are you working with Naraku and why did you attack the village earlier?" Inuyasha asked.

"We didn't attack any village," the monkey demon said. "The villagers didn't believe what we said. And who's Naraku? We've never met him. We've only met some person named Kagura."

"Kagura?" Inuyasha said. "Then you are working with Naraku!"

"What?" Goku started to say but was interrupted when the person he was talking to shouted something. He then dived away as a wave of energy came at him. He looked back and saw that Pan and Trunks had got out of the way as well. "What did you do that for?" Trunks asked angrily. Each of the ki users never sensed such strong power before.

"Anyone who sides with Naraku must die." Inuyasha said again simply.

"But I don't know any Naraku," the monkey demon repeated. "We don't even know where we are."

"Don't play dumb." Inuyasha said and prepared to fire another wind scar.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome suddenly called out riding on her bicycle.

"What Kagome?" Inuyasha called back.

"That monkey demon has a sacred jewel shard."

"Why is everyone calling me a monkey demon!?!"

"He does, huh?" Inuyasha said to himself. "Naraku must have given it to him."

"Maybe Inuyasha," Miroku said. "But what if they are telling the truth?"

"No way, he's definitely working for Naraku." Inuyasha said and fired another wind scar, which the four figures quickly dodged.

"What should we do?" Pan asked Trunks and Goku. "I don't want to fight if we don't have to."

"Just do something Goku," Trunks said. "Before he attacks again."

"Yeah, that last one got close." Giru said.

"But what?" Goku's face scrunched and then remembered the shard Kagura had given him. He took it out. "Kagura said I would know what to do when the time came." Goku felt a force emanating from his body. He held out his hand next to the shard.

A light suddenly appeared, but no one could tell if it was from the shard or Goku's hand. After the bright light subsided it was replaced by a new one, this one coming from Goku himself. Goku held out his hand and felt the power pulsing over him. He brought it up and readied it for a ki blast.

"Time to fight." He said coolly and charged for Inuyasha.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Dragonball GT or Inuyasha. DBZGT belongs to Akira Toriyama and Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. In this story Goku already knows how to go Super Sayain 4. Why? Because he's so god damn sexy in that form and it works with the story! For all you SSJ4 Goku fans, Goku will be in that form for most of the story. Thank you... please enjoy!

Chapter 5: SSJ4 vs. Hanyou!

Goku flew at Inuyasha at let off a string of attacks with his fists and legs, striking Inuyasha several times before Inuyasha blocked the attacks with Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha was constantly blinded from the light emitting from Goku and could barely see anything.

"I didn't want to fight you," Goku said as he attacked Inuyasha with another punch. "But you left me no choice."

"That's fine by me monkey boy." Inuyasha said as he counterattacked. The battle continued. Meanwhile Kagome and the others began to enter the battle.

"Where's that light coming from?" Kagome said as she and the rest shielded their eyes from the bright light.

"I think it's coming from the monkey demon himself" guessed Sango.

"We should go help Inuyasha." Kagome said firmly.

"Kagome wait," Miroku said quickly. "He can handle the demon. We should deal with the other three before they have a chance to gang up on Inuyasha."

"Good idea." Kagome nodded and they went to fight the young man and girl with the imp of her shoulder. They found them on the edge of the battle.

"Get over here you two." Miroku shouted. "You're going to pay for attacking the village."

"What, us?" Giru asked confused.

"We didn't attack any village." Trunks protested to them. Yet they were too far away and the crashes of Goku and Inuyasha's battle filtered some words.

"What did he say?" Sango asked Miroku.

"I don't know," Miroku said and then called out to Trunks. "What did you say?"

"I said we didn't attack any village!" Trunks repeated.

"I think he said he was happy to pillage." Sango said.

"That bastard…" Miroku growled. "Being happy to attack the innocent."

"I don't think that's what he said, Miroku," Shippo put in using his excellent fox demon hearing. "I think he said he didn't attack any village."

"He's lying then." Miroku snorted. He hated being wrong.

"I don't know," Kagome said thoughtfully. "They keep on saying that they didn't, and they don't really seem eager to fight. Maybe we could try talking to them. They don't look all bad" _'Plus their clothes look like they're from my era.' _

"I guess we could try," Miroku nodded. "Just keep on your guard." They walked over to them and started to talk, while Goku and Inuyasha's battle continued. Each kept on attacking the other while getting counterattacked constantly. Soon they both paused in the fight and got their breath.

"Had enough yet?" Inuyasha called to him.

"Fat chance, this is the most fun fight I've had in a while," Goku grinned. "But, I told you I didn't want to fight if I didn't have to, and I don't."

"Then prepare to die!" Inuyasha growled and, raising his sword, started for Goku.

"Sit boy!" Kagome shrieked and Inuyasha slammed into the ground.

"Kagome, what you do that for?" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"You have to stop fighting," Kagome said. "Trunks, Pan, and Giru have told us everything."

"Who are they?" Inuyasha asked.

"These three," She said indicating to Goku's companions, who waved to him. "Come here Inuyasha, we have to talk. And Goku, you too."

This surprised both Goku and Inuyasha walked over to them.

"First though," Kagome said. "I need that jewel shard."

"But Kagura gave this to me, as a gift." Goku protested. Something about the shard made him not want to give it away so easy.

"You can't trust Kagura." Miroku explained. "We'll explain everything to you but please, first let Kagome take the shard."

Goku agreed and Kagome took the shard. Then they all sat down and introduced themselves. The girl in the school girl outfit introduced herself as Kagome, the woman in the armor and giant boomerang as Sango, and the little cat demon as Kirara. The little fox kid introduced himself as Shippo to four Z fighters, and then man in the purple and black robes with the monk staff as Miroku. And lastly the bizarre person who kept on attacking Goku, with silver-white hair, fangs, and dog shaped ears, wearing a red kimono as Inuyasha. Then Trunks, Goku, Pan, and Giru each introduced themselves.

"Glad to meet you all," Goku smiled. "But can you tell me where we are and what's going on? Who's Naraku, and why did you say Kagura is evil?"

"I'll tell you." Kagome said, and she started from the beginning. When she was done, Goku told them his story. Then they each reflected on the recent circumstances.

"It sounds like you were somehow transported from this so called "wormhole" to here." Miroku said trying to sum up their impossible story

"Yes," Goku said. "I probably shouldn't have told you about us being from the future, but I think I can trust you guys."

"You can," Kagome said. "It's just so amazing that there are so many other worlds out there besides this one. I still can't believe aliens exist and magic wishing balls."

"Kagome, what are aliens?" Shippo asked innocently tugging on her sock.

Pan answered for herm "Basically their different people that live on different planets. I'm a quarter sayain and Trunks and half-sayain."

"Does that mean you're a hanyou?" Kagome asked Trunks.

"Hanyou?" Trunks inquired.

"It means half-blood," Inuyasha said lazily.

"Half-blood…then yes,"

Pan looked at her grandfather, "Grandpa, does that mean Papa and Uncle Goten are hanyou too?"

Goku looked up and shrugged, "I guess so sweetie,"

Inuyasha rolled his golden eyes, "I still can't believe this wench is your granddaughter. You look nothing alike and you look like you're in your thirties," Pan's eyes glared at Inuyasha for calling her a wench.

"Yeah…it's a sayain thing," Goku said simply rubbing the back of his head in his trademark way. Trunks turned his attention to Kagome, "Say Miss Kagome, you mentioned about a time-traveling well. If we truly are in the Feudal Era of Japan, maybe we can use it to get back home,"

Kagome's brows furrowed, "I don't know, the well's kinda…choosey. Only Inuyasha and myself and get through."

"Well we can at least try."

IIIII

Later Inuyasha and his gang led Goku and friends to Kaede's village. Kagome explained everything to the villagers and the elderly priestess Kaede. Then they led the sayains to an old well.

"Well this is it. The old Bone Eater's well. People used to throw the corpses of demon is here and they would just disappear." Kagome said matter-of-factly.

"That-that's kinda creepy…" Pan muttered.

"That sounds really amazing. Let's see if Trunks' hunch was right." Goku ran past Kagome and hopped into the elderly well. There was small scream and a crash coming from the well. They all looked and saw Goku had landed head first on the hard ground of the dry well. "Ow…" he muttered.

"Maybe my prediction was wrong…" Trunks sweat dropped.

Inuyasha snorted sarcastically, "Gee flower head, yah think?"


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Dragonball GT or Inuyasha. DBZGT belongs to Akira Toriyama and Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. In this story Goku already knows how to go Super Sayain 4. Why? Because he's so god damn sexy in that form and it works with the story! For all you SSJ4 Goku fans, Goku will be in that form for most of the story. Thank you... please enjoy!

Chapter 6: A Chance Encounter, the Western Lord meets the Quarter Sayain for the First Time

"I'm going to go explore Grandpa," Pan said quickly before running out of Kaede's hut. They were able to fish out Goku and bring him to Kaede's to be healed.

"Alright Pan but don't get too far and be back before sunset, watch out for those monsters," said Goku.

"Yeah I will!" and she was out of here!

"Ye a fool Son Goku. In these times of war and demons, children like ye granddaughter shouldn't be exploring," Kaede warned warping the bandaging around Goku's head tighter.

"Ow not so tight old lady! Anyway Pan is more than capable of taking care of herself! She's my granddaughter!" Goku said proudly.

"Aye whatever ye say,"

IIII

"Aieee! How do I get myself in these situations?" Pan cried as she was being chased by a couple of random mantis demons.

"Come back here puny human girl!" A mantis demon roared swiping at pan. It actually hit her torso and blood spurted of her chest.

"Yeoch! Dumb bugs!" Pan screamed before firing ki blasts at them. Later she destroyed them all. Pan was left gasping and wheezing covered in scratches and bruises and blood, she had lost too much blood. She stopped near an old tree looking out into a field of flowers and collapsed. _'Am I really going to die here? So quickly and early? So pathetically? G-grandpa…'_ it all faded away into darkness.

IIII

Lord Sesshomaru was the rightful ruler of the Western Land. He had everything a daiyoukai could have, power, wealth, fame, beauty. Yet he did not except his throne yet, he planned to walk the path of supreme conquest and power. He would do anything in his power and wealth to become stronger. He hated nothing but humans and half breeds, especially his half-brother Inuyasha. He found them as insects that he could care less if they were exterminated or not. '_Yet why, such a great and powerful demon such as my Lord Sesshomaru has such an annoying human brat travel with him?'_ His loyal servant Jaken often pondered ruefully.

Jaken looked back and saw the little human girl Rin picking flowers and humming a happy little tune to herself. Sesshomaru had gone off to his own business which left the little imp in charge of babysitting the girl. _'Sigh…I remember the old days. It was just me and Lord Sesshomaru.' _Jaken sighed remembering the times before Rin entered the picture. He was afraid that his eternal master was getting soft.

"Master Jaken come look!" Rin cried running over to the green imp.

"Oh what is it Rin? Another big beetle?" Jaken snorted.

"No Master Jaken. It's a girl!"

"What was that Rin?" a calm voice asked. The two turned and chirped happily, "Lord Sesshomaru!" It was the handsome dog demon lord who suddenly appeared before them. Rin ran over to her lord and repeated, "Lord Sesshomaru I found a girl dead by the tree," pointing to the girl lying near an old tree. Sesshomaru and nodded and walked over towards the girl with his two followers behind him.

He stopped and looked down upon the bloody mess of a girl. Rin was liked this was she was attacked by the wolves. Jaken ran up to the girl and sighed, "Aw what a shame. Such a young girl, she looks only a few years older than Rin. Do you have any use for her milord?"

"No." was all he said and he turned. Then something stopped Sesshomaru. He remembered when Rin and smiled at him when all he did was ask about her back when they first met. He turned to the girl and pulled out Tenseiga. Rin smiled at her lord's actions. This girl looked sun and should could use a playmate instead of old grouchy Jaken.

The sword glowed, Sesshomaru was everyone and the area disappeared except for him and the girl. He saw tiny imp like creatures cover over the girl. With one swoop he destroyed the messenger from the Other World, the deed was done. Sesshomaru kneeled and brought the girl up to his chest like he did for Rin.

Pan did not understand. She was about to talk with King Enma when the giant judge of souls told her that her soul was to be returned back to her body. She was going to the land of the living. Pan was ecstatic yes but how could she be bright back to life without the Dragonballs? Pan opened her eyes and saw the most beautiful face in the whole world. This person couldn't be human.

The man who was looking down at her kinda looked like Inuyasha He had golden slit eyes and flawless kin. Red stripes on cheeks and around his eyelids. A violet crescent moon on his forehead and never-ending silver tresses cascades around him. He had elfish pointed ears and was dressed like an ancient nobleman along with a fur wrapped around his arm. My god he was beautiful.

"W-where am I?" she asked shyly a blush crept on her face.

"You're back in the land of the living girl!" came a creaky voice. She turned and saw an ugly toad-like imp in priest clothing and girl only a few years younger than her with long black hair with a small ponytail, brown eyes, and an orange and red checkered kimono.

"Lord Sesshomaru here saved your life!" The girl smiled. "He is the greatest. My name is Rin and this is Master Jaken," pointing to herself and the imp.

Sesshomaru did not say anything but helped the girl on her feet. "Do you have a family young one?" he asked carelessly. Pan blushed on how silky his voice was.

"Yes bit I'm not supposed to be home before sunset," she answered quietly. Sesshomaru concentrated the girl. She dressed oddly like his younger brother's woman, yet a strange power floated around her. She had the scent of a monkey. He asked Pan, "What is your name young one?"

"S-Son Pan,"

"Son Pan…don't wander off to far next time," Was all he said and he just walked away.

"W-wait for me milord!" Jaken called out running after the demon.

"Farewell Son Pan! I hope we meet again soon!" Rin smiled sweetly before running after Sesshomaru. The strange trio disappeared into the distance.

Pan blushed thinking of Sesshomaru's handsome cold face. She looked at the sun and realized it was almost sunset! She ran and supersonic speed back to Kaede's village. _'Maybe I should keep this to myself. I do hope we can meet again soon…Lord Sesshomaru.' _Deep in her heart she knew this was not the last time she would see the handsome man. And boy was she right.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Dragonball GT or Inuyasha. DBZGT belongs to Akira Toriyama and Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. In this story Goku already knows how to go Super Sayain 4. Why? Because he's so god damn sexy in that form and it works with the story! For all you SSJ4 Goku fans, Goku will be in that form for most of the story. Thank you... please enjoy!

Chapter 7: Let's Get This Show on the Road!

Pan returned to Kaede's village, when she faced a barrage of questions from Goku and Trunks about all her scratches and cuts she simply told them she tripped. She didn't want them to worry about her almost dying and being revived by a handsome stranger with silver hair. After being healed by Kaede, Inuyasha announced, "We'll be setting off to the north-east tomorrow."

"So soon? We only just got here!" Pan said.

"Feh, you sound just like Kagome," Inuyasha sneered. Kagome leaned over to Pan and whispered, "Better leave him alone. He likes being in charge." Pan giggled and Inuyasha's ears twitched.

Goku smiled, "That's alright with me! Maybe we'll find a way back home! How about you Trunks?"

"I'm okay with leaving tomorrow. I'm quite interested to experience olden time life first hand," Trunks shrugged.

"And what's that suppose to mean flower head?" Inuyasha growled.

"Watch who you call flower head. My name is Trunks, and I could kill you in an instant," Trunks growled back unsheathing his own sword. But with two bonks on the head from Miroku's staff they quieted down.

Kagome sighed, "Let's get some rest; we've got a long day of travelling tomorrow." Everyone agreed and with that, Kagome blew out the candle lighting the room.

IIIII

The morning came and Inuyasha was the first to awaken. He yawned showing the world his long white bared fangs. He sniffed and saw his friends all snoozing peacefully. He was gonna love waking them all up selfishly. He saw Kagome sleeping like an angel; she was so cute when she slept. Shaking his head from all naughty thoughts and turned to see two of his new acquaintances.

Ah yes…Flower Head and Wench as he liked called them. Flower Head swung his sword around like an amateur and acts all smart and superior just because he's from the future. So what? Kagome is from the future and he knew she wasn't superior as him. Wench was cuddling the silver one eyed imp like a doll. He couldn't understand why she had the faint smell of his brother on her. Could she have…no stop thinking like that Inuyasha!

His eyes wandered to where Monkey Man was supposed to be sleeping. Yes, the daiyoukai monkey demon who was actually one of those "aliens" as Kagome called them who was sent here after birth to kill everyone until he got some brain damage. Then we went all goofy and the rest he forgot, but that doesn't matter. He was strong…no…stronger then he was and Inuyasha knew it. No wonder Naraku probably wants Monkey Man's power. He noticed Monkey Man was not in his futon.

Inuyasha stood up and walked outside where he saw Monkey Man. Monkey man was doing some strange flips and kicks and punches to an invisible enemy. He finally asked, "What are you doing Monkey Man?"

Goku stopped and saw Inuyasha. He grinned and rubbed the back of his head in his trademark way, "Sorry didn't see you there. Anyways I was just doing my morning training."

"Stop doing that head thing and training for what?"

"I don't know, just…training. To make sure I don't get rusty or slack-off yah know?"

"Feh…" Was all Inuyasha said.

"You do that a lot don't you?"

"Do what?"

"That "feh" thing,"

"It's my thing okay!" Inuyasha shouted. Unfortunately that shout woke everybody up. Kagome annoyed from be woke up from a good dream shrieked, "Inuyasha you jerk! Sit boy!" Inuyasha's rosary necklace glowed and slammed him into the ground. Goku just chuckled nervously, _'I'm sure glad Chichi doesn't have one of those on me,'_ he mused.

IIIII

And now we join our crossovered heroes walking on a simple road. Inuyasha and Kagome were in the middle of an argument about earlier morning. Trunks was engrossed with a conversation with Sango about her demon slaying weapons and the world of demons. Giru was riding with Shippo and Kirara in the basket of Kagome's bicycle. Miroku was walking behind the ladies, enjoying the view while Pan walked beside him glaring dangerously at him. Shippo was asking Goku annoying questions about aliens and outer space and what's it like.

"Big and empty!" Goku exclaimed.

"So the bones of demons have a special effect on demonic barriers and aura. And this miasma is a very dangerous gas that pollutes everything. Now, how does one sense demonic energy?"

"It takes a lot of concentrating and experience with demons,"

"And I graduated from the university and became the Prime Minister of Japan! It was the best dream ever!"

"Like I care about you being the Prime Mister of Japan!"

"Ah such a lovely day! And such lovely ladies Sango and Kagome are"

"You sound an awful lot like Master Roshi…"

As the group continued their journey, the gang finally came along the town they had been looking for. This was where the rumors of the demons were coming from. The town was in pretty bad shape. They had only taken a few days to get here and didn't know why it had been destroyed so fast, and then it happened. "I sense a jewel shard…two!" Kagome shouted in excitement.

"Two!?" Inuyasha asked with a huge smirk.

"Yeah!" Kagome nodded.

"Two energies as well," Goku interjected grinning. He didn't know why everyone was so happy, but he had a feeling this was a good thing. So he just went with the flow and smiled.

The group turned as twin demons in human form stepped into view. Each one had a single jewel shard in their chests. "Brother, they have two shards of Shikon no Tama!" The female twin said maliciously. She had a high pitched voice that made the sayains flinch at every word she spoke,

"Yes, sister, we need all the shards the Shikon no Tama!" The male twin cackled. He looked like the boy version of the girl but had a more masculine sounding voice.

"Over my dead body!" Inuyasha snarled.

"That can be arranged," the girl said simply with a twisted smirk.

"Let us handle this!" Goku exclaimed in a whisper.

"But…why?" Inuyasha whispered back.

"Please?" Goku asked giving a cute monkey look. "We want to show you guys were can be helpful too."

"…You all have one chance," Inuyasha said simply

"No fight?" Trunks asked.

"No, just kill," Inuyasha said idly.

"Well…they _**did**_threaten us…" Pan added.

"What are you cowards whispering about?" the male demon snarled.

"**KAME-HAME-HAA**!" Goku, Trunks, and Pan shouted as the same time, blue ki bloomed out of their palms and shot toward the siblings. They had no chance of dodging as the blue light cleared and all that was left was the shards.

"…Wow," Inuyasha muttered in a stunned voice.

"Unreal…" Miroku breathed.

"Just like the aliens on TV…" Kagome mumbled.

"A-amazing…such power…" Sango stuttered.

"So cool!" Shippo chirped happily. Kirara mewed in agreement.

Kagome walked over to the jewel shards and picked them up. She went into her oversized jumbo backpack and took out a glass vile. Inside were only two jewel shards, one of their own and the other that used to belong to Goku. She opened the vile up and placed the two jewel shard inside and placed back into her backpack.

"Alright! We have three jewel shards!" Pan cheered.

"It's not that simple, we used to have a huge chunk of jewel before Naraku stole it." Kagome sighed honeying up the truth. It was actually Kikyou who stole it and gave it to Naraku, but she did want to make Inuyasha feel bad.

"So how many jewel shards are left Miss Kagome?" Trunks asked.

"Well Naraku has most of it, Sango's younger brother Kohaku has one in his back, and Kouga that wolf demon has two in his legs," Kagome explained as they continued on their way.

"Well can you explain the history if the jewel?" Trunks asked.

"Alright it all started with a priestess named Midoriko..."

**Author's Note and Corner**

**Sydney: Alright I'm feeling pretty damn good about this**

**Azin (OC Villain Twin that I will one day include in a DBZ fic): Those twins…were they us?**

**Niza (OC Villain twin, Azin's sister): Yeah because I know I don't have a high-pitched voice!**

**Zepher (My OC boyfriend and character hero person): Actually you do.**

**Niza: That's it! Sonic Scream! ****AYE-YAH-YAH-YAH-YEE!!!**

**Zepher: My poor kitty ears!**

**Azin: That's my sis, evil as evil can be. I'm so proud of her! *hugs Niza***

**Niza: Aww…my stupid twin brother!**

**Sydney: …Anyway…No those twins weren't Azin and Niza. They going to be in another super awesome DBZ fic! Rate in review is awesome! No flames!**


End file.
